twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Volturi confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which very nearly resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in an effort to defend the existence of Renesmee Cullen. Those involved included the entire Volturi coven, as well as the Olympic, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, several nomadic vampires, one vampire hybrid; and the Uley and Black packs. The French coven is also involved in the movie. Preparatory events During Edward and Bella's honeymoon on Isle Esme, while Bella was still human, she and Edward made love several times. Bella soon realized that her sudden onset of vomiting was not food poisoning after she noticed that her menstrual cycle was delayed, and accompanied by mood changes, as well as a bump in her stomach. The only reasonable explanation was that she was pregnant with a human-vampire hybrid - something none of the Cullens had thought possible. Edward first planned to have Carlisle Cullen "extract" the fetus, as he knew the baby would pose a grave danger to her, but Bella immediately went on the defensive, and enlisted the help of Rosalie Hale, who lamented her own inability to bear children, in her decision to keep the baby. While Edward initially hated the baby for putting Bella's life in danger, he was soon able to read the baby's mind and see that she loved Bella, which caused him to begin to love the baby as well. With Carlisle's medical expertise, the family was able to take care of Bella until the C-section could be performed, followed by her change into a newborn. The baby was a girl, which Bella named "Renesmee Carlie Cullen", and was considered Edward and Bella's treasure. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee the moment he saw her, tying the wolves to the vampires, since shape-shifter law prohibits any action against a pack member's imprintee. Provoking event A few months after Renesmee's birth, Irina saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting when she traveled to Forks. She rushed to the Volturi as she mistook the hybrid Renesmee for an immortal child. Soonafter her report, Alice foresaw that the Volturi were planning a trip to Forks to confront the Cullens on this accusation, but could also see that it would take them some time to organize such a large gathering. Witnesses Crucial to the following event was a large group of vampires, among which a goodly number of covens, numerous nomadic vampires and another human/vampire hybrid, Nahuel, to demonstrate that Renesmee was neither an immortal child nor a threat. Confrontation Because of Alice's advance warning, the allies had some time to practice their powers in case an unwanted battle ensued. Zafrina and Kate helped Bella expand her mental shield, which turned out to be crucial in protecting everyone from the mental attacks of the Volturi guard. This allowed a fair negotiation and trial of sorts to commence, rather than the Volturi's usual biased judgment taking place with those involved being incapacitated, and unable to speak in their own defense. In the movie, Alice showed Aro the vision of the Volturi's demise if they did not leave the Cullens in peace. After some discussion the Volturi left in peace but not before executing Irina for her mistake. Tanya and Kate were enraged by Irina's death, but the Cullens and their allies were able to restrain them before they initiated a battle that would end badly for all involved. Eventually, while greatly saddened, they accepted that what Irina did was wrong. Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian coven were disappointed by the peaceful outcome, as they had hoped for a chance to attack the Volturi, but they did not instigate any hostile action. Alice's Vision see's the arrival of the Volturi in Forks.]]In the film Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Alice and Jasper arrive at the battleground, surprising everyone—especially Aro. Alice tells Aro that she has “proof” that Renesmee isn’t a threat, to which Aro agrees to see. She then “shows” Aro her proof, but realizes that he is still adamant about a peaceful resolve. Alice then signals Bella, who then sends Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Alice, seeing that Jacob and Renesmee are on their way to safety, delivers a kick to Aro’s head, sending him to the back of his party. This infuriates Aro and he orders two of his guards to restrain her and “take her away”. Caius orders Santiago, one of the guard, to “get them”; referring to the escaping Jacob and Renesmee. Carlisle becomes infuriated at Aro taking Alice against her will and charges towards the Volturi to save her; he is unfortunately beheaded by Aro and his body burned by Caius. Carlisle's death immediately initiates the battle. During the beginning of the battle, some of the Volturi’s guards and witnesses are taken out very easily. Jane, seeing that Demetri is losing his fight to Jasper, attempts to use her tormenting gift to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shields Jasper. Alec, Jane’s brother, notices this and tackles Bella. This brief scuffle distracts Bella, and Jane takes the option to torment Jasper again and Demetri, with the help of Felix, beheads him. Emmett sees Alec charging at Bella and rushes over and beheads him. Alice breaks free of her two captors. Meanwhile, Jacob and Renesmee are being pursued by Santiago in the forest nearby as they run. Back in the battleground, Edward attempts to take Demetri out. Seth, a wolf, kills a Volturi guard. Jane torments him with her gift, giving Felix the advantage to kill him, which shocks his sister Leah who howls in grief. Jacob hears her and is saddened by the loss of a good friend. His slown speed gives Santiago a chance to catch up and carry on his attack, but Jacob is quick to snap out of his pain and kills Santiago. The two manage to escape. Back at the battlegrounds, Benjamin, an ally of the Cullens, notices that the Volturi's party is pairing up against each of the the Cullens and their allies. Benjamin uses his gift to create a sinkhole in the middle of the ground, allowing his side to use this as an opportunity to kill off more of the Volturi easily. The Cullens and their allies do so with the help of the Uley and Black packs. Esme is nearly killed when a Volturi guard falls into the hole with her, but Leah sacrifices herself to save her and falls into the sinkhole alongside the guard to their death. Both Sam--Alpha of the Uley pack--and Esme are deeply saddened by this. The ground continues to collapse, and Demetri pins Edward to the ground until the crack crumbles beneath him, sending him into the sinkhole. But he manages to jump out of the hole and jump on Demetri, beheading him in an instant. Alice and Jane face each other. Alice begins to charge towards her, dodging and taking down many of the Volturi guard and witnesses on the way. Jane tries to use her gift only to see that Alice is being shielded by Bella. Realizing that she doesn’t have a chance without her gift, Jane begins to run away but Alice catches up to her and throws her at Sam--who then bites off her head. Aro is devastated by this and becomes infuriated losing his most valuable guard; Caius, who is also infuriated at his loss of allies, joins the fight. He attempts to take out Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. Garrett, a nomadic vampire, comes to Tanya's aid and attacks Caius from the back; kicking him and sending him flying toward Kate, Tanya’s sister. Kate uses her gift to immobilize Caius, allowing Tanya to partially behead and kill him; thus, avenging their sister Irina whom Caius had executed earlier during the confrontation. Stefan and Vladimir, two vampires who greatly despise the Volturi, charge at Marcus, a Volturi elder, who openly welcomes his death as the both of them sever his body. Aro, infuriated by his amount of losses, walks into the fight. Edward notices this and begins to charge toward him, as does Bella. Before Bella can attack Aro, he delivers a blow that sends her flying across the battleground into Edward's arms. A brief two-on-one scuffle dazes him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and tries to behead him. Bella attacks Aro again, saving Edward from being beheaded. With the help of Edward, Bella is able to finally behead Aro. Bella then grabs a torch and sets fire on Aro’s head while, in the background, many of the Volturi’s leftover guard members close in on both her and Edward. Aro’s head is consumed by fire while Bella and Edward are likely killed by the Volturi's leftover agents. The vision ends and we see a deathly frightened expression on Aro's face: everything that happened during the fight was simply a vision of what would happen if Aro initiated the battle. "Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course," Alice says to Aro in regards to his demise. Participants Olympic Coven and allies * Olympic coven: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. * Black pack: Jacob Black, Leah, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Embry Call, and 3 other unnamed members. * Uley pack: Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and 4 other unnamed members. * Denali coven: Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. * Egyptian coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. * Amazon coven: Zafrina, Kachiri (not present at the confrontation or the movie) and Senna. * Irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. * Romanian coven: Vladimir and Stefan. * Nomads: Nahuel (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Huilen (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Randall, Mary, Garrett, Charlotte, Peter, Toshiro (killed prior to arriving in Forks) and Alistair (fled before the confrontation). Volturi and allies * Volturi: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia and Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, Santiago, and 17 unnamed members of the guard. * Denali coven: Irina. * French coven: Henri and Yvette (movie only). * Nomads: Makenna and Charles; 41 unnamed nomadic vampires. Category:Events Category:Breaking Dawn